


Dreamlike

by jinmins



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bnior, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, bad boy jinyoung, bffs jb jackson and youngjae, fluffy jaebum, jjp, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmins/pseuds/jinmins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum didn't expect to be thrown into the wild life of the rebellious Park Jinyoung. *rating & tags subject to change*<br/>Bad Boy/College AU<br/>*HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

He saw those eyes before anything else.

Jaebum swallowed nervously as the dark figure approached him with a cat-like stride, adding to the boy's sultry gaze directed at Jaebum.

Jaebum felt his whole body heating up as the dark-haired boy got closer. Jaebum didn't belong in this place, he should have never given into Jackson's begging about this party.

The slender boy finally stopped in front of Jaebum, dragging his eyes up and down the older boy's body, smirking when he finally spoke.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before. I would have definitely remembered you." The boy said this with a wink of his heavily makeup-ed eye. "Call me Junior."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a really small teaser to a fic I have planned. I know its not much but I hope to have a full chapter posted soon!  
> Ratings, tags and even possibly the title will change when a full chapter is posted


	2. Normal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 9/13/16: made some minor edits and corrections

Im Jaebum was a typical college student. He went to class, had a part-time job, and had a few friends. Most days were pretty average, everything fell into a comfortable routine which Jaebum was pretty content with. The most exciting thing that could happen was Jackson and Youngjae bickering over who ate the last of the ice cream. Moments like those made Jaebum chuckle at the silliness of his best friends. Those little arguments were usually resolved with Jaebum buying more ice cream for everyone and of course the two other boys would thank their hyung for being so nice.

Although today, Jaebum wasn't feeling so nice and friendly as usual. Having midterms next week definitely dampened Jaebum's usually mellow mood. He looked at the several books sitting on the desk and sighed. Clearly, Jaebum's professors must be out to get him with the amount information. being crammed into his brain.

Just as the dark haired boy considered throwing his study materials out the window, he heard a familiar _ding_ being muffled under his butt. Jaebum pulled out his phone to see a message flashing on the screen.

_New Message from Jackson._

Jaebum unlocked his phone, glad for his best friend texting him right on time before Jaebum's head exploded.

[ _Jackson: hey bummie whats up my man :PPP_

_Jaebum: nm just contemplating whether I should throw my books or myself out of the window_

_Jackson: oooohhh sounds rough :( im leaving work in a little bit, how about I pick up some food on the way home so you don't have to cook today?_ ]

Jaebum sighed with relief. It's not like he disliked cooking for the three of them, actually Jaebum enjoyed cooking but Jackson knew him well enough to know that when the older boy was stressed out and tired, it would make Jaebum feel better if someone else was in charge of feeding everyone.

[ _Jaebum: that would be great, but make sure you don't get anything with cucumber for Youngjae_

_Jackson: alrighty! ur so cute bummie <3 you always think about what's good for jae_

_Jaebum: I think about both you and youngjae, you dork and thanks btw_

_Jackson: awwww thank u <3 <3 love u too bum:D  
See u @ the house in 30 mins_]

Jaebum was completely normalized to Jackson's cutesy messages and use of emoticons, knowing that the blond boy was always super affectionate with his friends. Its not like he didn't care about Jackson's messages, Jaebum actually really liked receiving them but if replied in the same manner as Jackson, the result of that would be endless teasing from his roommates. If anyone else would've read their texts, it probably would have been okay to assume that Jaebum and Jackson were dating but that wouldn't have been true at all. They were like the closest brothers knowing each other since elementary school, Youngjae included.

Speaking of Youngjae, Jaebum was sort of wondering what the youngest boy was up to today. He had told them that he was going to hang out with some new friends. Jaebum, being the doting older brother that he was, was always worried about Youngjae. He would never want the younger boy to be upset or get hurt so Jaebum was always protective of Youngjae, swooping in to comfort and coddle the boy if anything ever happened to him.

But Jaebum was glad that Youngjae is making more friends. If only he himself could make more friends the way Jackson and Youngjae do. Jaebum had always struggled with talking to more people. From his outwards appearance, he looked unfriendly and unapproachable when his personality was not like that at all. His two best friends always said that Jaebum was the sweetest and most caring person they knew, which always resulted in Jaebum blushing and ignoring their sweet comments.

Jaebum got up from the desk, back aching from sitting so long. He went over to his bed and flopped down and brought out his phone to do some mindless scrolling through his Twitter feed. After a while, a notification popped up saying _New Message from Youngjae_.

[ _Youngjae: hey bum just letting you know that I'm not coming home tonight, I'm staying at my friends place_

_Jaebum: are you really going to leave me and Jackson for your new friends? Ouch who knew that youd be so cruel?_

_Youngjae: stop that!!! You know I would never leave you two old men to fend for yourselves :( can't I hang out with people my own age for once?_

_Jaebum: I was just kidding, of course you can as long as you don't get into too much trouble_  
_Oh and Jackson was bringing food so we're going to eat your share since you decided to abandon us_

_Youngjae: no fair!!! You guys are so mean ;; the one time I'm out you guys get food :'(_

_Jaebum: okok we won't eat it. Be safe and talk to you later_

_Youngjae: alright byee~ talk to you later]_

Just as Jaebum was getting up, he heard the rattling of keys and a muffled voice from outside the front door. It must be Jackson and he was probably talking on the phone.

"... yeah yeah that sounds pretty awesome! I would love to but I have to see if I have the time that day." The blond walked through the front door, a bag of Chinese in one hand and his keys in the other while his phone was wedged between his head and shoulder, speaking loudly to whoever it was. "Okay I just got home so I'll text you later, bye~" he said with a light sweetness in his voice.

Jaebum took the food out of Jackson's hand, placing it on the kitchen counter. "So who was that?" Jaebum questioned as he opened one of the boxes and started munching at the food.

Jackson leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact. "Oh, just a friend.” Jackson was such a bad liar.

Jaebum eyed the shorter boy warily. There was nothing new about Jackson talking to one of his many friends, but Jaebum was quick to catch onto his suspicious behavior. But Jaebum decided to let the other boy off the hook this time about this suspicious person. "Oh cool" he commented and stuck his chopsticks into the food to scoop up a piece of chicken.

Jackson began chattering about his day, the nervousness being held in shoulders gone. Jaebum listened quietly, just like he usually did when Jackson blabbed away.

"So where's Youngjae? He hasn't text me today at all." Jackson pouted.

"He's staying over at his friend's place tonight." 

"Oh, which friend? Is it with that cute guy who dyed his hair blond recently? I saw him at the gym yesterday." Jackson giggled.

"I don't know, maybe, Youngjae didn't mention who it was." Jaebum didn't really think about who Youngjae was hanging around, the younger boy having too many friends to keep track of.

Jackson and Jaebum finished their food and watched TV until it was too late. They said goodnight and went to their own rooms. As Jaebum lay in his bed, he began to wonder why Jackson was hiding whoever he was talking to earlier when he usually was never that secretive about who he talks to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st chapter is finally here! I'm so sorry that it took so long to come, I got busy with school and then got sick so I couldn't write for a while.  
> I'm not satisfied at all with this chapter, I meant for it to be longer and not so boring but i didn't want to postpone it more.
> 
> I promise more interesting things will be coming up next chapter!!
> 
> I love reading your comments and thank you to everyone supporting me so far
> 
> Please yell at me on twitter @jbsmark if I'm taking forever to update


	3. Status Update

hi everyone, i know that i promised to come out with a better chapter but i honestly dont have any idea on how to continue this fic. ive scrapped 3 verisons of the next chapter and was unhappy with each outcome. although i have a basic idea on how i want this story to end up, im terrible at finding a way to get to the plot points i know i want. im sorry for not being able to continue this fic but please be on the lookout for other stuff i might do, thank you  
also if youre interested in co writing this fic or any other thing i might want to do, please feel free to dm me on twitter @jbsmark or just send me a message, i love you all <3


End file.
